Pan-Asian Coalition
The Pan Asian Coalition, abbreviated as PAC, is a fictional military alliance in the Battlefield universe, composed of several major Asian countries. They fight against the European Union for the last remaining habitable land on Earth. The PAC was formed initially by Russia and China around 2020. The Coalition later expend to include most Asian continent and islands. The Coalition has a mixed culture from Russia, Japan and other east and south east Asian countries. __TOC__ Description The PAC was formed during or near the end of the War of 2020. It can be presumed that the motive behind its formation is because of the expected dwindling of natural resources by the 22nd century, brought on by a new Ice Age. By supporting each other, the member countries of the PAC could manage to survive. However, it is presumed that eventually even this failed and all member countries began to suffer from a lack of resources. Eyes greedily turned towards Europe and Africa. In Battlefield 2142, the PAC only speak in Russian. It is not known exactly why, but it is probably because the developers did not think it would be necessary and/or did not have time to add other languages for a single faction. Another theory could be that the PAC troops in the game are a major Russian segment of the PAC forces since Russia is closer to Europe and, after invading Europe, continue into Africa. Maps released years later after release, such as Operation Blue Pearl in the 1.51 patch, still have Russian voice overs for the PAC team even though those maps are much closer to other PAC countries (e.g. China). However, these maps are non-canonical since they were community-made maps released in patches to help make the game more fresh to players. They were not planned to be released during the vanilla game's development, therefore there were no other languages for the PAC team to speak on the maps besides Russian. Another possible reason for this could be the adoption of Russian as the official language of PAC military forces (similar to how the modern NATO uses English and French as its two official languages) to ease communication in combat conditions. War of 2020 The PAC appear shortly after its founding in the Battlefield 4: Final Stand expansion pack. Throughout the maps of the expansion, early prototypes of vehicles such as the Titans and T-39 Bogatyrs were being built by the newly formed coalition in remote regions of Russia. The early symbol of the coalition is featured in the maps, with "PAN-ASIAN COALITION" written in both English and Russian (Все Азии Коалиция). The Cold War The PAC started the Cold War of the 22nd Century in 2139 by invading Minsk, a key EU command center in Northern Europe, with their newly formed Titan fleet in November. The invasion, known as Operation Canute, involving three battalions led by General Arkadi Petrov, secured the city for the PAC. The objective of the invasion was to either occupy or force out the European Union and claim any remaining resources for themselves. The PAC took the offensive during the early years in the war; ravaging the European continent before moving to secure more agricultural resources as their population was endangered. The PAC eventually won the war in Europe, forcing the EU to retreat to Africa. The progression of the Ice Age southwards eventually descended upon Europe and the PAC realized they were in danger once again. Africa contained everything the EU would need to survive whilst most of Europe was being turned into an ice waste. New plans were drawn up and a new invasion of Africa went underway. The outcome of this is not completely known, however it is implied that the PAC failed to defeat the EU in Africa despite several successes or turned the war into a stalemate, as later engagements in the game detail the EU counterattack into Europe as well as the Middle East and China. The European counterattack into Western Europe inevitably pushed the PAC out of Germany and back into Russia, taking everything that they had gained in the war. There is nothing else known past this about what would later happen to PAC. Military The PAC is known to be vast, far bigger than the EU. They are presumed to have a Titan fleet numbering in the hundreds, possibly thousands, each with its own company and equipment attached. In addition to the Titan forces, PAC has various battalions and ground-based companies. Tanks, APCs, Gunships, Transports, Fast-Attack Vehicles and Assault Speeders are all part of the PAC Military, as well as relatively new Battle Walkers. In the Battle of Minsk alone, three divisions were used in the opening invasion, with many more presumed to be in reserve. Soldiers are dressed in a one-piece body suit, similar to a flight suit, that is presumably designed to keep the combatant warm in the cold environment of Europe. In Africa, the temperature has become temperate, so this feature is not needed in that environment. Metal braces and pads are used on the legs and arms to add both support and protection to the soldier's limbs. A power-pack is located on the front of the soldiers torso, probably used to power the NetBat System. PAC soldiers who opt for addition armor (with the cost of increased weight) gain special metal plates across their chest and shoulders to give them extra protection. PAC soldiers use the NetBat Helmet as headwear, to give them both head protection, advanced battlefield logistics, and a method of communication. PAC weaponry is primarily plasma-based rounds, compared to traditional ballistics used by the EU. All of their weapons produce a deep, blue muzzle flash when fired. The standard rifle for the PAC Rifleman is the Krylov FA-37, a lightweight, reliable, and durable assault rifle that can be cheaply manufactured and used. Also available to PAC soldiers is the Voss L-AR, a cousin of the FA-37 (however in-game this weapon is available to anyone who has unlocked it). Technology Technology wise, the PAC is far superior to the European Union. Unlike the projectile-based weaponry of the EU, many PAC weapons fire plasma-based rounds as well as projectile-based weapons, which are even enhanced over regular rounds. They have begun to perfect hover-levitation technology seen most noticeably on their MBT and Assault Speeder. PAC scientists are also the minds behind the IT-33 Active Camouflage and the DS-22 Sniper Decoy, both extremely advanced gadgets that the EU has even been forced to adopt in order to compete. However, this technology can be often outmatched by the EU's techniques, who rely mainly on armored units that can hold their ground. Equipment The PAC uses independent research weaponry as well as weapons stolen from European Union such as UAZ-8 Ocelot (European Union steals technology from PAC as well). The naming of several equipment suggests their Russian and Japanese origin. Infantry Weapons *Rorsch Mk-1 *Krylov FA-37 *Voss L-AR *Malkov RK-11 SMG *Shuko K-80 LMG *Ganz HMG *Park 52 Sniper Rifle *Zeller-H Advanced Sniper Rifle *Clark 15B *Takao T20 *Sudnik VP *Pilum H-AVR *BJ-2 Combat Knife Gadgets *XD-1 Accipiter *NetBat Helmet *AE-Defuser *RD-4 Otus *SD-8 Accipiter *II-14 EMP *II-29 Motion Mine *DS-3 Decoy *DS-22 Sniper Decoy *IT-33 Active Camouflage *SG-34 Smoke Grenade *CM3-N Radar Grenade *V5 EMP Grenade *Squad Leader Spawn Beacon *Reinforcement Prioritization Unit Vehicles *HT-95 Levkov *Walker Prototype *T1 Battle Walker (mentioned)Citation needed *Type 32 Nekomata *BTR-4 Romanov *UAZ-8 Ocelot *Type-36 Hachimoto *T-39 Bogatyr *BTR-20 Yastreb *Type 4 Doragon Airbone Carrier *Titan prototype *Type-2 Titan Enplacements *Schipunov 42 *Assault Pod *Rorsch Mk-S8 *Rorsch Kz-27 Gallery 2142 PAC Assault.png|The PAC Assault 2142 PAC Recon.png|The PAC Recon 2142 PAC Engie.png|The PAC Engineer 2142 PAC Support.png|The PAC Support Trivia *In Battlefield 4, the PLA and RGF have three separate engagements, despite seemingly being allies during the events of the campaign. It is not known when hostilities had finally ceased and the two sides formed the PAC. ru:Паназиатская коалиция Category:Factions of Battlefield 2142 Category:Factions of Battlefield 4 Category:Battlefield 2142